Roguishly Possessed
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Jet and Starr are at their purpose in life, and the only one who knows is Tails... stupidist summery yet... Sequal to Wish Upon a Starr. If you don't like the story then don't review. Complete. VERY SLIGHT JetWave fluff.
1. Spying

**Roguishly Possessed- Part one**

**Chapter One- Spying**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm a cookie! But that's not important unless you're hungry. Here it is! DA SEQUEL! (Weak fanfare of kazoos) This chapter is going to switch points of view in the middle, and the beginning is going to have nothing to do with the title, just a brief continuation… um… yeah… …WHILE YOU'RE HERE WOULD YOU LIKE A FREE COMPLIMENTARY BLOOMACNCHEEZ CO. PEN THAT ONLY COSTS TWENTY BUCKS?**

**Sonic-Boom: HAPPY JACKET TIME!**

**bloomacncheez: Yesssss…**

_**Um… anyway… previously for those of you who read sequels before the original…**_

_**The Sonic gang met up with a toucan that turned out to be Jet the Hawk's long lost sister. A couple of guys fell head over heels for the girls. Sonic Team was blasted to Earth thanks to Jet not that I'm pointin' elbows (points elbow at Jet.) They met 12-year-old Chris Thorndyke and his family. Sonic, Shadow, Jet, and Starr revealed Super forms (Don't call Jet and Starr Mary-Sue's anymore, please) and defeated Eggman temporarily. Now, they're meeting Babylon's current princess, Windy the Falcon. **_

"She's… a PRINCESS?" Starr gaped.

"Yes! That's why I've been so afraid of her," Jet said.

"You were afraid of a GIRL?" Shadow snickered.

"Dude, I thought you liked her!" Knuckles barked.

"THE HECK I DO!" Jet exclaimed.

"So…" a voice said, "You figured it out?" It was Windy, who had been listening from the doorway.

"AAH! WINDY! WHAT DID YOU HEAR? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE FIRST PART!" Jet shrieked ducking behind Starr. Starr rolled her eyes and bonked her brother on the head.

"I heard everything," Windy admitted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jet screamed. Starr grabbed him by his beak.

"GOSH! PEOPLE IN ANTARCTICA COULD HEAR YOU!" she hissed rubbing her… "ears."

_**Down in Antarctica…**_

"Bob, did you hear something?" an Eskimo asked.

"Yeah, Tre, I heard a 'noooooooo.' You know, one of them dramatic ones," Bob said.

_**Back at the Thorndyke's…**_

"Wow… that was really weird," Shadow blinked.

"Yes… yes it was," Sonic said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the throne?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I noticed you're the only sane one here besides Shadow, but if you read stories you'd know why," Windy replied, "A princess's life isn't that great. We have to learn how to walk, talk, dress, eat, swim, shoot arrows, dance, LEARN…"

"You have to learn how to learn?" Tails asked.

"What the Fred Fredburger?" Vector asked.

"And what's worse, my parents were going to make me marry this uneducated freak (besides bloomacncheez) who was obsessed with himself," Windy said getting angrier just thinking about it.

"So… you're basically single?" Jet asked.

"Um… yes, I guess you could say that," Windy replied. Jet grinned.

"So… would you… want to… do an activity with me?" he asked shyly.

"Hee hee, you want to go on a date?" Windy giggled, "Okay that sounds great."

"WOO HOO!" Jet whooped.

"Those poor confused Eskimos down in Antarctica," Starr mumbled putting her hands over her ear holes.

"NO!" a voice from outside shrieked. The others perked up and went to the window to see what made the noise.

"What the heck…?" Sonic said. Knuckles looked back and forth through the window.

"There's no one out there," he reported.

"The voice sounded familiar," Tails said.

"I know, but I just can't quite put my finger down on it," Jet said thoughtfully.

_**Outside…**_

"WAVE, YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO KEEP IT DOWN!" Storm yelled.

"OOH! THAT LITTLE WANNABE FALCON! Does she really think she can win MY Jet?" Wave hissed.

"YOU JUST NEED TO RELAX!" Storm told her.

"AND YOU NEED TO FIX YOUR 'LOUD HOWARD' PROBLEM, DOPE!" Wave thundered. Storm just whimpered quietly. Wave sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know who that girl is but she's taking Jet from me, as if Starr wasn't enough," she apologized.

"BUT THE BOSS HASN'T SEEN STARR SINCE HE WAS TWO! AND SHE'S HIS SISTER! SO YOU CAN'T BLAME HIM I LIKE COOKIES!" Storm shouted.

**(In case you didn't read the previous story, Storm has a screaming problem.)**

"That's true, you're actually starting to make sense," Wave said with a smile.

"PIE ARE SQUARE! AND TRIANGULAR!"

"Okay, don't ruin it."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT OUR ANCESTORS SAID, 'BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU ASK FOR! ULTIMATELY, WE ONLY GET THREE TRUE WISHES!'" Storm quoted. Wave had a light bulb illuminate in her head.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT'S IT?"

"Come on, Storm!" Wave said grabbing her Extreme Gear.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Storm called jumping clumsily on his own Gear.

_**Later at the Babylonian Temple… don't ask why it's on Earth, it's just there…**_

"WAVE, DIDN'T WE KILL THE BABYLON GUARDIAN?" Storm asked.

"No! You can't kill a genie!" Wave explained, "We just defeated him temporarily."

"OH!"

There was a sudden pulse through the air and a growl filled the vast emptiness of the temple.

"What do you low lives, want?" it boomed, "Haven't you made enough of an idiot of me already?" The Babylon Guardian floated out of the shadows-

Shadow: AAH! THAT'S SO INHUMANE!

Um… okaaay.

The Babylon Guardian floated out of the… darkness and towards the swallow and albatross.

"AAAAAH!" Storm screamed in a girly tone.

"No, we came here for a request. A 'wish' as you call it," Wave answered suavely.

"Oh, I see," the guardian replied immediately interested.

"DO YOU SEE FLYING COOKIES WITH BUTTER TOAST?" Storm asked.

"…is it just me or did he devolve a few notches?" the guardian asked.

"No, that's not possible, he couldn't be stupider," Wave snorted.

"I see… well, what do you wish of me?"

"I wish that that stupid falcon and toucan would DIE!" Wave snapped.

"Uh, yeah about that… there are some rules about the wishes you make…

Rule number one:I can't kill anybody… so don't ask.

Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love.

RULE NUMBER THREE: I can't bring people back from the dead; it's not a pretty sight. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!

Other than that, you're cool," the guardian said. Wave's eye twitched.

"DIDN'T YOU COPY THOSE RULES, WORD FOR WORD FROM 'DISNEY'S ALADDIN?'" Storm yelled.

"SSH! You'll get me in trouble with my lawyer!" the Babylon Guardian hissed.

"YEAH WELL WAVE JUST DIDN'T GET HER CAFFINE TODAY SO SHE'S REALLY CRANKY!"

"Do you really have to scream everything?"

"Yes, yes I do," Storm said.

"You just talked!" the guardian exclaimed.

"I did? I mean, I DID? NO I DIDN'T!"

"Well, isn't there a way for me to win over Jet?" Wave asked.

"You could wish to be princess," the Babylon Guardian offered.

"WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THE ALADDIN THING ALREADY!" Wave snapped.

"Hm, well… there is one other alternative…" the guardian said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Wave asked anxiously.

"IS IT THAT SHE CAN MARRY ME INSTEAD? CUZ I'D HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Storm squealed.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T WISH THIS, I AM FIXING YOUR SCREAMING ISSUE!" the guardian roared and shot a beam at Storm. Storm stumbled and fell over unconscious. Wave stared at Storm's limp figure.

"I'm not sure I want to trust you with this anymore… is it really going to hurt?" she asked cautiously.

"No, not for you anyway," the guardian replied.

"Well, I don't really want anybody HURT…" Wave said.

"Didn't you ask for them to die?"

"That wouldn't hurt!"

"Ugh, my head…" Storm groaned waking up. Wave ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm fine actually…" Storm grinned.

"You're not screaming!" Wave smiled. Storm grinned even wider.

"I'm smarticle! **(copyright from americanidiot013)**" he cheered.

"I wouldn't go THAT far…" Wave hissed, "So, what your other suggestion, Babylon Guardian?"

"Hypnotism," he cackled. Wave grinned evilly.

"Are we going to have the falcon and Starr break his heart?" she asked.

"HECK NO! You bring them here, I zap them, you control their every movement and conversation, tear them away from their little friends, ruin their reputation, whatever, and they'll be yours," he listed.

"So… bring the falcon and Starr here and-" Wave started.

"No, Jet and Starr. Not the falcon! It's against my policy, see."

"Why not her? She's the one I hate," Wave said getting angry.

"You don't understand, there's just something about her you don't know. She's just kinda Babylon's future. Besides, doesn't Storm want Starr?" the guardian pointed out.

"Meh, true…" Wave said.

"Woo woo woo woo…" Storm muttered twirling around on the floor.

"So, are you up to the task?" the guardian asked. Wave paused…

And nodded…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Thieves Again

**Roguishly Possessed- Part two**

**Chapter two- Thieves again**

"So, Windy, did you have any fun at all on the date?" Jet asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course I did," Windy smiled walking at Jet's side. Jet smiled a little and blushed.

"That's good…" he replied quietly, "This is my first date, I haven't exactly looked at a girl this way." (Ooh, good thing Wave didn't hear that one)

"What way?" Windy asked cautiously, worrying that he was a pervert.

"You know… I think you're pretty… I think that not just any guy deserves you… you're smart…" Jet stuttered shyly. Windy blushed.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me…" she giggled. The two Babylonians reached the door of the Thorndyke's house when Windy suddenly said…

"Jet, there's something I want to tell you." Jet looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… …I like you too," Windy muttered, her face going red.

"You WHAT?" Jet stammered, his own cheeks fading a deep rose red. Windy took hold of his arms and pressed her beak to his. Jet didn't know what to do or say. So he kinda sat there helplessly… so, while they make out I'm going to offer you popcorn. Would you like Pancakes and Pickles with that?

**(Sonic-Boom clubs bloomacncheez over the head)**

Ha! That didn't hurt! You hit me in the head!

Sonic-Boom: Fred Fredburger you! (Storms off)

_**Finally after many long moments of Sonic-Boom trying to kill me with a waffle cone and toothpaste…**_

Windy parted away from Jet, who was standing there twitching, feeling as intelligent as a banana. (Yes I am.)

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," Windy stammered.

"I love you…" Jet said dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Jet pulled Windy back… okay, would you like a cola with your popcorn?

**(Sonic-Boom returns carrying stuff)**

Oh-no! Not stuff! (runs)

_**After many moments of Sonic-Boom trying to stab me with a marshmallow, and rip me to shreds with a hairbrush… **_

Now it was Windy feeling as intelligent as a banana. **(Yes I am.)**

(Sonic-Boom throws a banana **(yes I am)** at bloomacncheez)

Oh, thanks, girl! Now I can illustrate! Hello, Mister Banana **(yes I am)**…

_**After a minute of Sonic-Boom using an inhumane weapon that I'm not permitted to discuss (aka a Winx Club doll) and locking me in the happy house…**_

"Um, sorry," Jet muttered. Windy grinned.

"It's okay. I'm not worried about it," she smiled, "We better go inside before they start to worry." Jet nodded. But when they opened the door, Starr immediately hugged Windy and shrieked as loud as her vocal chords could withstand-

"HI, SISTER-IN-LAW!"

"And you complain when I walk in on you and Vector making out," Jet hissed.

"You guys made out?" Starr asked as her eyes went bug-eyed wide.

"…aw sugar honey iced tea…" Jet winced. Starr only squealed and hugged Jet until his face started fading a lovely blue… I think it's called Azure… it would look good in a bouquet…

**(Sonic-Boom throws stuff at bloomacncheez)**

Oh-no! Not stuff!

**Anyway…**

"Starr, quit! I can't (gack) breathe!" Jet gagged. Starr just kissed him on the cheek and skipped off singing.

"So, lovebirds… you going to bed or are you gonna watch this scary movie with Sonic and me?" Shadow asked.

"Scary movies don't thrill me," Jet hissed.

"Me neither, but I'll watch it anyway," Windy said.

"Wee! I like you!" Shadow grinned.

"AAH! HE LIKES A PERSON!" Sonic screamed, "THAT'S SCARIER THAN THE MOVIE!"

"Hey, back off, she's mine," Jet hissed.

"Oh, really, Jet?" Windy asked him. Jet blushed.

"Sorry," he said quickly. Windy shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"G'night," she smiled. Jet grinned and kissed her back.

"GOSH! GET A CLOSET!" Sonic complained.

"Oh, like you don't flirt with Amy in broad daylight," Jet snickered. Sonic had no come back.

"DE-BOED!" Shadow howled with laughter.

"Shut up…" Sonic blushed. Jet shook his head and went upstairs. He was absolutely love-struck. So love-struck… he didn't see this coming.

"BOO!" Starr shrieked jumping out of the corner.

"AAH!" Jet yelped. Starr grinned with satisfaction.

"Got'cha," she sneered. Jet crossed him arms.

"Come on, Starr. Why do you like it so much that Windy and I have a connection?" he scowled.

"Cuz'… she's my best friend and you're my brother… so it's cool," Starr said.

"Oh… really? I was being sarcastic," Jet said relaxing a little.

"Meh, g'night, bro," Starr shrugged and walked to her room. Jet sighed and went into his room. He laid his head against the soft pillow and stared into space for a few minutes before eventually dozing off. …I don't know about him but I like to drool on my pillow.

**(Sonic-Boom hits me with a cattle prod)**

Starr was lying in her own bed, thinking about how two of the closest people in her life were finally happy together. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. …when I smile in my sleep that usually means I'm dreaming about dominating the world or I wet the bed.

**(Sonic-Boom sighs and gives up)**

But in the middle of the night, Jet felt an unpleasant jerk and was shoved into a small area. He tried to scream, but something was over his beak, and something was binding together his hands and feet. This same thing was going to happen to a certain sunset-colored toucan, only her beak wasn't covered yet, and if you've heard a toucan shriek at the top of its lungs… well… you know what comes in here.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Starr screamed.

"SHH! Quiet!" a low voice hissed.

"HELP! HELP! SONIC! VECTOR! WINDY! JET! CHRIS! CHUCK! TANAKA! ELLA! CHUCKLES THE WORM! (sorry, I couldn't resist) AMY!" she cried helplessly. She had a horrible sense of night vision. She couldn't see her boomerang or a light switch.

"Starr! Shuddup! It's me!" it hissed.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! JET HELP!"

"We have Jet, he can't help you!"

"Oh, well… VECTOR! HELP!"

"He's not gonna help you! He and the others are knocked out with laughing gas!"

"AAA-," Starr began but was also shoved into a small area.

_**Later on…**_

Jet was now in a better-lit area. He could see that he was in a burlap sack, with ropes holding his hands, legs, and beak. The mouth of the sack opened and he was dumped out onto a cold marble floor. He looked up to see his kidnapper, and was surprised to see a familiar purple swallow. She smiled and untied his beak.

"Wave? What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"Wish granting," she grinned.

"Um… excuse me?" Jet stuttered. Before Wave could say anymore, Storm came in carrying another burlap sack, that was shrieking and flailing.

"Aw, Storm, could you have done this any quieter?" Wave groaned.

"Sorry! Sorry! Toucans just have enormous beaks!" Storm apologized.

"Hey!" Jet and the sack barked.

"Let my sister go!" Jet demanded. Storm shrugged and dropped the sack with a loud 'thud.'

"OW! You moron!" Starr yelped. Storm opened the sack cautiously, which was (dare I say it) a smart thing because Starr was in a rabid animal state.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DROP ME ON MY-" Starr started, wriggling around in the ropes binding her own hands and feet.

"Starr! You okay?" Jet asked.

"Uh, let me think… NO!" Starr hissed.

"Explain yourself," Jet hissed at Wave.

"Well, I saw that you've got a new little falcon girlfriend," Wave snarled with a fake smile.

"And?"

"AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS GONNA BE ME!" Wave howled.

"Well who's fault is that? I don't like you like that! Besides, Storm's still an option," Jet said.

"Yeah, I tried to tell her that but did she listen? Noooo…" Storm said.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Wave hollered.

"The Dancing Banana's. Every hour is Peanut Butter Jelly Time… and occasionally with a baseball bat," Storm stated. They all stared at him.

"How did that fit into the subject?" Starr asked.

"Who knows? This is coming from the guy who drinks from the toilet," Jet said rolling his eyes.

"Tis' true," said Storm nodding his head in several small nods.

"Hmm, awkward," Wave blinked, "Well, I'm just gonna make my wish now."

"What's your wish?" Jet asked.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" Wave grinned.

"Yes, yes we would," Starr said glaring at Wave.

"Well, then you can go first," she smiled. Storm picked Starr up and clamped her beak shut with his enormous hands. Starr strained screaming, and now crying.

"STARR! WAVE, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jet screamed.

"Don't worry…" Wave smirked, "Your turn's after this." Jet's eyes widened and his heart seemed to stop.

The Babylon Guardian looked Starr into her frightened blue eyes and smirked.

"Yes, I know you, you're the little bird who wasn't stealing," he said. Starr frowned.

"Oh, sure, just because of that, EVERYONE knows her now," Jet mumbled.

But within moments… there was an ear-piercing…

**ZAP!**

_**The next morning…**_

"Ah, it don't get much better than this," Chaoia sighed. He rubbed his little antenna and stretched his tiny arms. Then he flew into the kitchen and helped himself to a doughnut. The little blue neutral Chao was happy to be the first one awake, he could get away with murder, or better, taunt the snooty people next door through the window! Mwahahaha! Ahem… but today, he was going to take a big step up and… WATCH THE MORNING NEWS! **(Dun dun DUN!)** Chaoia picked up the remote and flicked to channel... random number 45! Wee!

_**Hello, this is Scarlet Garcia reporting for Station Square news.**_

_**This has been the site of last night's jewel robbery.**_

_**The stolen jewel was a rare gem known as a Chaos Emerald.**_

"Oh, that's good to know, we'll just find that thief and POW! BAM!" Chaoia grinned.

_**Wait… this just in, we've received a video tape from a surveillance camera recording the events in last night's robbery.**_

Chaoia sat back on the couch anxiously. The tape started up and it started with a quiet room with the Emerald sitting peacefully in the center of the room in a glass case. Suddenly two figures busted through the window at an incredible velocity. And the Chaos Emerald was gone before you could blink. The tape paused and rewound back to where the two thieves jumped through the window. The camera zoomed in close to their faces. Chaoia could just make out two pairs of ruby red eyes and… beaks…? The camera zoomed out and went to their feet, both seemed to be traveling on… Extreme Gear…? Chaoia began to wonder, were Starr and Jet in bed?

"They have blue eyes," Chaoia told himself.

_**It seems that our thieves may not be humans.**_

_**Oh, what?**_

_**This also just in, the police officers found some evidence.**_

A well-rounded policeman walked next to Scarlet, carrying… a green feather and a sunset feather…

"OH GOSH, NO!" Chaoia shrieked. Sonic and Tails rushed downstairs.

"Chaoia? What is it?" Sonic asked his Chao. Chaoia didn't reply. He stared at the screen with his jaw wide open.

_**Hmm… it seems that…**_

An interview with the Sonic Team from a few days ago flashed up.

**"_So, Jet, you and your sister are known as Babylon Rogues? Do you still steal things?"_**

**"_No, I'm done with the whole stealing thing, and Starr never stole anything."_**

**"_Starr, would you ever steal anything?"_**

**"_No, unless it was from that oaf, Eggman…"_**

Sonic looked at Chaoia weird.

"You screamed cuz' we're on TV?" he hissed. Tails gasped and pointed at the screen. The silhouettes from the robbery became more clear, revealing a green hawk and a sunset colored toucan.

**…_maybe our friends Jet and Starr weren't so innocent after all…_**

"No…" Sonic gasped. He ran to Jet's room, he found nothing, he ran to Starr's room, nothing.

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

"Pipe down, faker, what's your deal?" Shadow snarled.

"Jet and Starr are both missing and on the news there's been a robbery of a Chaos Emerald and Jet and Starr were on the security tape," Sonic explained.

"Ha, I knew we couldn't trust them," Shadow shrugged.

"Um, they're our FRIENDS, Shadow," Sonic frowned.

"YOUR friends. I don't like Jet and I hate Starr," Shadow said.

"Why?" Sonic barked.

"I hate people, faker, I'm sure you understand," Shadow said.

"Stop calling me that."

"Well if I called you 'Not-faker' that wouldn't sound right now would it?" Shadow sneered. Sonic grumbled.

"Fine, I'll find them with help from their real friends," he growled.

"Okay, you do that," Shadow said shooing Sonic away.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

"I don't believe it," Windy sobbed, "He was so nice to me, and we had so much in common!"

"Boys…" Amy sighed giving Sonic a 'hint hint' kind of look.

"Vector? You gonna be okay?" Knuckles asked the tall crocodile. Vector just gaped at the television. Tails was staring at Jet and Starr's red eyes. There was something about them… Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound.

"That could be them!" Chuck cried.

"Aah! The Chaos Emeralds are up there!" Chris cried.

"No worries, no worries, I got it covered," Shadow said coming downstairs holding Jet and Starr by a tuft of their feathers. It didn't seem to hurt them. In fact, they looked happy to be caught… if the roguish smile is what you want call bliss…

"Great job, Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow shrugged. He probably wanted to drop them on their heads. Tails was staring at their eyes again, they seemed blank, cold, and unfocused.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" Amy shrieked. Starr exploded in laughs. Jet gave a doofy giggle and drooled.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Tails asked finally.

"What's wrong with your puny size, shorty?" Starr snapped. Her voice didn't sound the same, almost like an overlapping voice. Tails' eyes widened.

"YEAH WELL SHOVE IT UP YOUR REAR, STARR!" Chaoina hissed, standing up for her best friend.

"How do you have the nerve to talk to him like that?" Sonic hissed, "You're always so nice to him, Starr."

"I lie, blue," Starr said simply. Jet, who hadn't spoken a lot, suddenly said…

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" to Windy. (Yay, Avatar!) Windy became offended.

"MY MOTHER'S A PENGUIN, YOU CREEP! I TOLD YOU THAT ON OUR DATE LAST NIGHT!" Suddenly, Starr looked upset.

"You took him on a date?" she asked. Windy stared at her.

"Yes! You nearly suffocated Jet after he let it slip that we kissed!"

"AAUGH! JET YOU IDIOT!" Starr yelled, "WHY COULDN'T YOU ASK ME OUT?" Everyone stared at her.

"Dude, he's your BROTHER!" Knuckles gagged.

"Who are you?" Tails demanded.

"Not important," Starr snapped, "C'mon, Stor- I mean, Jet."

"Duh, okay," Jet drooled. He and Starr broke out of Shadow's grasp and flew away on their Extreme Gear. Shadow shook with fury and stomped off. Sonic frowned.

"You did what you could, Shadow," he sighed.

"I know…" Shadow sighed sadly. Sonic was a little surprised that Shadow was this upset.

"I can't believe Starr and Jet would do that!" Amy screeched.

Knuckles shook his head, "I could see Jet doing that but never Starr."

"Guys," Tails piped up, "That's not Starr... or Jet..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Captured

**Roguishly Possessed- Part three**

**Chapter three- Captured**

**Author's Note:**

**I understand that some of the Wave fans are probably getting miffed with the abuse she's been causing but just read a little longer and wait… of course I'm not so patient myself but still…**

"Tails, what are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Starr's voice sounded weird, Jet's acting like an idiot just like bloomacncheez, and their eyes are blood red, how couldn't you notice?" Tails asked.

"I thought it was just red eye…" Rouge said.

"That's PINK eye!" Tails hissed.

"Unless you're talking about the MOVIE 'Red Eye.' You know, that one horror movie?"

"Shut up!" Knuckles hissed. Rouge snorted as if she were deeply offended.

"What do you think is wrong with 'em, little bro?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails hung his head a little.

"I don't know…" he said ashamed. Shadow growled.

"Some help YOU are!" he hissed. Sonic shot him a dirty look.

"Well… they acted like they had some control over them," Tails said.

"Zombies," Chaoy said simply.

"WHAT?" everyone snapped.

"I don't know, it was just a thought…" Chaoy shrugged. Chaoia smacked his son over the head. Chaoy scowled and spat a quick raspberry at him.

"Silver!" Shadow said. Everyone stared at him.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"From the next-gen games, telekinesis powers, lives in the same time era as Blaze… oh, I guess that wouldn't work then…"

"Well, Starr seemed offended that I went out with Jet… anyone besides me like Jet?" Windy asked.

"His momma," Chaoy said snapping his… well… where his fingers would be…

"You're not funny," Chuck mumbled. Chaoy sighed angrily.

"Well… Jet did complain about ONE person…" Sonic said.

"Yeah, Starr complained about her too…" Amy said.

"Who? WHO DANGIT?" Chris begged.

"Wave," Sonic and Amy hissed angrily. Chris laughed.

"Oh, come ON! Do you think she could ACTUALLY hypnotize them?" he giggled.

"Starr told me something once," Tails said, "'Be careful what you ask for. Ultimately, you only get three true wishes.'"

"Okay… I'd love to play figure out the old people's riddles but we need to save Jet and Starr or whatever…" Shadow sighed angrily.

"Shadow!" Tails snapped, "You know genies traditions, three wishes! She must've made some sort of deal with the Babylon Guardian."

"Isn't he dead?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Knuckle-head, you can't kill genies, gosh!" Sonic snapped.

"Not a deal, Tails, a wish… THAT'S WHY JET WAS BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!" Windy exclaimed.

"I knew Starr could never be like that!" Sonic said getting happier.

"Uh, guys?" Chuck said.

"Yes?" Vector answered in a happy tone.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but uh, 'Jet and Starr' made off with the Chaos Emeralds," Chuck winced.

"AUGH! How?" Sonic asked.

"Who KNOWS! But I still have one," Shadow grinned holding up an Emerald. (The apocalypse must be near then…)

"Do you know what this means?" Sonic grinned back.

"YES! WE'RE ONE STEP CLOSER AT RULING THE GALAXY AND BY PASTA WE WILL FORM AN ARMY MAKING EGGMAN WORK HIS LIVING BUTT OFF DOING OUR NASTY DEEDS AND SMACKING HIM WITH A WET NOODLE SAYING 'WORK ROBOTNIK! WORK!'" Shadow screamed and then laughed hysterically for about ten minutes.

"Note to self, never let Shadow near the coffee pot," Tanaka muttered.

"Whachoo talkin' bout, Willis?" Shadow spat. **(Sorry, Shadow fans, I was sugar-high and I have NOTHING against Shadow.)**

"Um, actually, I was thinking we use it as bait," Sonic mumbled.

"But-But- the shiny…" Charmy stuttered.

"Don't you go 'Bean the Dynamite' on me," Sonic hissed.

"Hello," Bean said coming in the front door.

"Go away!" Sonic barked, "You aren't supposed to pop up until-"

"I'm staying," Bean snarled sternly. Sonic glared at him and then gave in.

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass breaking and 'Jet and Starr' flew in.

"Yeah, we forgot one," 'Starr' sneered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic grinned.

"Yes," Shadow said. He took aim and… threw a fist in 'Starr's' face. 'Starr' stumbled off her Gear and hit the ground with a THUD!

"WAVE!" 'Jet' screamed. (Oh, dead giveaway…)

"Okay, that's NOT what I was thinking, Shadow," Sonic snapped.

"Too late now," Shadow shrugged.

"What did you do to her?" 'Jet' stammered.

"Hopefully killed her. I don't like swallows. Let alone albatrosses like yourself," Shadow hissed.

"So, you found us out, huh?" 'Starr'… ugh… Wave said sitting up.

"We want our friends back," Shadow snarled. Wave pouted for a minute and then looked behind herself and called,

"They found us out, it's over!"

There was a little click and Jet and Starr's eyes slowly faded to their natural soft sky blue color.

"AAIEE! OW OW OW OW OW!" Starr screamed holding her face in pain. Apparently she was just now feeling the full effect of Shadow's blow.

"Jet? Starr? You guys okay?" Bean asked. Jet looked up in confusion.

"Uh, hey, cuz," he said. Sonic stared at them.

"'Cuz?' You mean like 'cousin?' …but how?" he asked.

"Long story," Bean replied calmly. Sonic just shrugged. Vector helped Starr to her feet, she wobbled a little bit but regained balance eventually.

"What all happened?" he asked her. Starr stared into oblivion for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"I don't know…" she whispered, "I don't remember anything… I remember as much as being picked up by Storm a second time, a bright light and then… nothing…"

"AAH! YOU WERE DEAD?" Windy shrieked.

"Told you they were zombies!" Chaoy said triumphantly.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Tails said calmly. Chaoy growled and folded his arms.

Jet sat quietly and then spoke up a little,

"I do."

_**TO CHARMY BEE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: CHARMY! DID YOU WRITE THAT?**

**Charmy: No! (drops pen)**

**A/N: Ahem, sorry for leaving this so open, I just wanted to stretch out the story… plus torturing people is so much fun. Right, Shadow?**

**Shadow: Indeed it is. (whips Eggman with a wet noodle) WORK ROBOTNIK WORK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tanaka: Where's the coffee pot?**

**Shadow: MY COFFEE! CAFFEINE! (zips off)**

**_TO BE CONTINUED… (for real okay, guys?)_ **


	4. Flashback and Fight

**Roguishly Possessed- Part Four**

**Chapter Four- Flashback and fights**

"You remember what happened last night?" Starr stuttered **(Gosh, that didn't sound right…)** Jet nodded, his face looked horrified.

"It was awful," he said quietly. Shadow frowned.

"Well, instead of talking ABOUT it, why don't you tell us WHAT HAPPENED," he snapped.

"Okay," Jet started, **"Flashback…" (copyright Sonic Riders in 3 minutes)**

"Why'd you say 'Flashback'?" Windy asked.

"…for dramatic effect," Jet whispered sinisterly.

**Anyway… (Jet's POV from here until you see the words 'End of Flashback")**

**(This is starting from where we left off at the Babylonian Temple)**

The Babylon Guardian laughed after I made that remark about Starr being widely known as the "Banished Rogue," and then said these weird words (assuming that was Babylonian he was speaking) and shot these weird waves (not the swallow) right from his fingertips. The waves hit Starr in the forehead and that's where everything got scary. Suddenly, Starr started screaming in pain and holding her head really hard like it was splitting. I choked down a sob (I'm a man darnit!) and closed my eyes. It's not like I wanted to watch her like that! I finally opened my eyes painfully and looked over at Wave.

"Why are you doing this, Wave?" I asked her, "What did Starr ever do to you?"

"Yeah, I wanted your cute little girlfriend instead but according to Tubby (Babylon Guardian) over there, 'she's the future of Babylon Garden…'" Wave explained.

"Then you know who she is?" I said knowing that we all knew Princess Windy.

"Um… nope, don't know don't care," she said. I think she noticed me painfully wince when Starr yelped again. "You wanna know what's going on with her?"

"No!" I yelled. I mean, why the heck would I want to know? My sister was in a great deal of pain, that's all I needed to know! Course, Wave doesn't like to listen to me any more than I like listening to her, so she told me anyway.

"Those currents are messing around with her brainwaves-," she started.

"Hee hee, you said 'brainwaves'," Storm interrupted, "And your name is Wave…"

"Zip it," she hissed and pushed him away. Then she continued babbling, "and they're making her believe-" but all I heard after that was a bunch of high-pitched squeaking like someone hit the fast forward button. It was entertaining to watch though, it looked like she was trying to perform some sort of disco…

**(Flashback pauses)**

"Get on with it, Jet!"

"Fine, fine…"

**(Flashback resumes)**

After she was done gibbering, I noticed something that made my heart practically stop: It was very quiet. I looked over to where Starr was, and I saw her weakly kneeling on the floor holding her head tightly still, and then she just collapsed and went motionless. I don't know how I did this but I somehow got out of the ropes that were binding my hands and feet. I ran to her and shook her gently.

"Starr? Wake up. Oh, gosh, wake up!" I screamed. She wasn't waking up. Wave came over to where we were and just smirked. I couldn't believe her! I glared at her angrily and stood up.

"Think of this as a learning experience for the next time you leave the place you belong," she said. What the schnitzel would SHE know about where I belong? So I waterbended her into the wall.

"I KNOW WHERE I BELONG!" I yelled, "WITH MY SISTER! AND THE REST OF OUR FRIENDS!" Wave just blinked.

"How did you learn how to Waterbend?" she stammered.

"Some bald kid taught me, not that difficult, really," I said. Then Aang the Avatar came out of oblivion and waved at us and said, "hi." And then flew off on Appa the flying bison… the author was going "Avatar the Last Airbender" crazy I guess…

"Okay…?" Wave said. Then I heard faint groaning. I looked over and saw Starr slowly getting up, like she had a headache.

"Starr?" I said, "Starr, c'mon, we need to get out of here!" She stirred a little, grunted and then grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor, REAL HARD!

"OW! Hey! Starr, what was that for?" I screamed. Starr just stared at me with cold red eyes.

"Isn't it neat, Jet?" she asked, "it actually looks like Starr's doing everything."

"What?" Then I looked at Wave, who was standing the same way Starr was.

"Get it now?" they said at the same time. I became outraged.

"WAVE, I HATE YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW I EVER BEFRIENDED SUCH A FLOOZY LIKE YOU!" I yelled. She looked upset and then also became angry. Then she had Starr grab me and hold my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry, Jet," Wave and Starr said, "but if that's how it is, this is how it goes; whether you like it or not." Then Starr pushed me to the Babylon Guardian and… that's it…**End of Flashback.**

"Wow…" Starr stammered, "THAT happened?" Jet nodded.

"You said THAT to Wave?" Windy asked. Jet nodded.

"DARTH VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER?" Knuckles yelped. Jet looked at him funny and merely nodded.

"It was really freaky," Jet sighed, "And the way Starr had acted is now permanently melded into my mind. And her screaming is STILL after… what time is it?"

Sonic glanced at his watch and said, "Twelve."

"Thanks. –STILL after twelve hours ringing in my ears!" Jet yelled. Starr gave Jet a hug. **(I want a hug too! …will you hug me Sonic-Boom?**

**Sonic-Boom: Surrre… (hugs bloomacncheez)**

**bloomacncheez: OUCH! POKIES! THAT HURT!**

**Sonic-Boom: Duh, I'm a hedgehog, what did you expect? Now go play with your Pancakes and Pickles.**

**bloomacncheez: Dokay…)**

**Anyway…**

"I'm okay now though…" she said. Jet hugged her a little.

"It must've been rough to have to experience that…" Windy said quietly.

"It was," Jet sighed, "She's the closest family I have…" Bean coughed loudly. Jet looked to his cousin who was tapping his foot impatiently and waiting for Jet to correct himself. "…besides you…" Jet snarled through clenched teeth (the heck? He's a hawk!), aggravated with Bean for ruining the moment… I do that a lot… … … (awkward silence) … … … … I CAN'T HEAR SILENCE! (gets shot with a sleeping dart by Sonic-Boom) Zzzz…

**Resuming…**

Chaoina sniffed back a cry. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Chris walked towards the door.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

"I don't know," Charmy said. Vector smacked him over the head.

"Would you quit answering rhetorical questions? You did it twice in 'Wish Upon A Starr!'," he snapped. Chris opened the door only to welcome in a loud, unpleasant squawk that happened to belong to a certain purple swallow waving **(hint hint)** a large wrench in her hands, followed by a familiar grey albatross who was eating a monarch butterfly.

"AAAH!" Rayne the Butterfly shrieked.

"You're supposed to make your debut in a future fic!" I yelled, "Thanks a lot, book worm!"

"You're welcome… but I prefer the term 'caterpillar,'" she insisted. This is when I shoved her out of the room.

"ALRIGHT, IF HE'S NOT GONNA TAKE CARE OF IT WE'LL HAVE TO DO IT OURSELVES!" Wave howled. Chris screamed and retreated to the kitchen, where he placed a colander on his head and armed himself with a whisk.

"YUM! WOW THAT WAS ONE TASTY BUTTERFLY!" Storm exclaimed, "UH-OH!"

"Aw… don't tell me," Wave mumbled. Storm nodded.

"My screaming has returned," he said. Wave glared at him.

"You moron…" she hissed. Jet stood in front of Starr and Windy and drew his Bansho fans out.

"What are you two doing here?" he bellowed. Wave wasn't patient with him this time.

"I'M TAKING CARE OF WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" she screeched, "NOW WHERE'S YOUR PRETTY LITTLE GIRLFRIEND?" Windy hid quietly behind Jet. Jet stepped closer to Wave, readying his Bansho fans.

"Back off!" he barked. Wave pushed him back.

"YOU back off!" she snapped.

"Make me!" Jet screamed swinging a fan at her, which she deflected with her wrench.

"FINE!" she squawked. Storm cracked his knuckles. Knuckles gulped when I typed the previous sentence.

"No way!" Starr interrupted pulling her boomerang out, "I'm sick of you two, so if my brother's in this fight then it should be two-against-two."

And just as the four began… _**COMMERCIAL BREAK OCCURRED!**_

**Sonic-Boom: What? This is a story! Not a TV show!**

**BMNC: And your point?**

**Sonic-Boom: Whatever… (walks off) **

_**Sorry, I don't like those stupid life insurance and mattress commercials so I added this one instead.**_

**"_RANCH!" screamed the ranch tooth._**

**"_Augh! It's alive! Run children run!"_**

**"_AAH!"_**

_**(the screen starts fizzing)**_

**"_Your television is about to explode," said the male announcer._**

_**KABOOM!**_

**"_How'd he know it was going to do that?" one lady asked._**

**"_Just an educated guess," the announcer replied. (Copyright from Monty Python) "Now back to our regularly scheduled program." (This commercial is also included in one of my other fics…)_**

And just as the four began… they all dropped their weapons and started a girly slap fest.

"This is just pathetic…" Sonic sighed.

"Didn't Babylon Rogues create Extreme Gear, have superior knowledge, or something?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah well, Storm could easily disprove that," Knuckles said. Windy heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Hello? What about me? I'm smart!" she asked.

"Yeah, I am too! What about me?" Vortex the Parrot snapped coming from JuniperLeeAmiYumi's stories (permission granted by JLAY.)

"YET ANOTHER DEBUT RUINED! GO BACK TO JLAY'S STORIES!" I screamed, getting irritated with all the fan-characters for making unwanted debuts. As I said this, Sparkle the Peacock, Landon the Monkey, Axel the Squirrel, Mandy the Beaver, Ace the Ti- wait, GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!

"I just wanted some stinkin' coffee!" Axel argued. Shadow snatched the coffee pot and hissed at Axel like an angry cat.

"MINE!" he hissed. So eventually I shoved all fan-characters out.

"Hey…? Where's Starr?" Jet asked.

"And Windy…?" Sonic said. Oh, right. Then I brought back Starr and Windy.

**Continuing again…**

"Stop it!" Windy howled, "All of you just STOP!" Wave swung her wrench at Windy, just missing.

"You…" she snarled. Windy stood her ground.

"No, I'm not fighting you, Wave. We don't have to eliminate the other just because we both share a passion for Jet." Wave jumped after Windy, who backed off a little. "We should back her up," Starr said to Jet. Jet nodded, but as the two started to walk off, Storm grabbed them by the arms- er- wings rather…

"You just think you're oh so special DON'T you?" Wave snapped. Windy frowned.

"I do believe that," Windy hissed, "Everyone is somewhere inside, even you." Wave swung her wrench again. Windy dodged it and grew angrier. "Would you just listen to me?" she screamed pulling out a red amulet. But no one got a chance to see what it did because Wave swung again… and this time Windy wasn't ready for it... Jet and Starr yelped and everyone else winced and went, "Ooh, ouch…" (stupid other people…)

"Look," Windy stuttered, brushing her feathers out of her face, "I don't think you remember me, but I remember you, I remember everyone."

"How could you possibly know me?" Wave hissed. Windy sighed calmly.

"Because…" she started, "Does the name 'Princess Windy the Falcon' ring a bell?" Wave's eyes widened and she dropped her wrench.

"I've been trying to tell you," Jet started, but Storm nudged him. Then came the awkward silence…

"WELL I CAN'T HEAR SILENCE!" Landon the Monkey screamed. Ohh… I swear, these dang fan-characters…

"W-Windy…?" Wave stammered. Windy slowly got up on her feet.

"Yes, I am," she panted, with a faint sense of pride. Storm- who was holding Jet and Starr by the feathers on the backs of their heads- dropped them and fainted, yes, fainted, not passed out, fainted. Wave was drowning in a pool of confusion.

"You're still alive?" she asked. Windy frowned.

"Well of course I'm alive, what did you think?" she snapped. Wave shrugged. Windy relaxed herself and put and put her hand to her face wearily. "I'm glad you still have plenty of respect," she said finally. Wave's cheeks went a light pink.

"Wave, can I talk with you for a minute?" Jet asked, "-alone?" he added as everyone's eyes shifted in his direction. Wave slowly followed Jet upstairs. Jet closed the door behind them.

"Um…" Wave started. Jet folded his arms.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Wave rubbed her arm in an embarrassed manner and shifted her foot a bit.

"Sorry," she muttered. Jet raised his left eyebrow slightly. He wasn't satisfried **(yes, satisfried)** with her response at all, after all he, Starr, and Windy had been though, there was more to be said then just a simple "sorry."

"Is that it?" he asked. Wave's eyes slowly shifted to her feet.

"Uh, well, no," she replied, "I just… I didn't realize…"

"Even if she weren't royalty, you shouldn't have tried to attempt to murder her," Jet told her sternly. Wave closed her eyes.

"I know, I know. It's just… I was going a little crazy-," **(pfft, a 'little?')** "-after what you said to me at the temple, plus I hadn't planned on you leaving after we found Starr," Wave went on, "I've always had a bit of a crush on you and I wanted to see if you liked me too. I guess I convinced myself that you did and when you said you didn't, it tore me apart." Jet relaxed his frown and was listening closer. "And I don't know else to put it, but I'm sorry. Sorry to you, to Starr, and to Windy. I just hope we haven't totally lost friendship," Wave finished. Jet sat quietly for a moment. He had no idea she felt that bad. He thought she just went nuts and he ended up with his own personal "Amy Rose." Finally Jet walked over to Wave and gave her a friend hug.

"It's okay," he said, "And I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Wave smiled a little and gave him a light peck on the cheek. And once they went back downstairs, Wave and Storm both decided to stay with the rest of the Sonic Team, in a new sort of friendship.

_**END… for now… Haha…**_

**A/N: I know, I was originally going to stretch it out to five chapters but I couldn't find a place to break off so… instant short fanfiction… (shrugs) so I guess I'll give you previews for the next two fics, cuz I've already written one.**

**Hate Can Take A Life-** After a huge argument about the custody of the control box, Jet lets it slip to Starr that their parents are dead. After that, things go downhill, and result in a horrific event that Jet will never forgive himself for.

**Preview:**

Jet tore through the bushes.

_"I can't believe this is happening," _he thought, _"I should've just forgiven her! Now this is happening! Eggman, that traitor... he promised that it was only Starr and my fight! And if I had just told her why she can't touch the box, she'd be-"_

"OMG," Jet gasped as he reached his sister. For she was lying on the ground, motionless, surrounded in a few of her sunset feathers. And her beak, feathers, dress, and Gear were patched with blood...

**Life without you wasn't life-**

Jet thinks about what happened right after Sonic Riders. He remembers his real reason for wanting the carpet, the horrible flashbacks, and the thing his two friends did to help him find his sister. Prequel of "Wish Upon a Starr" Involves the ending of Sonic Riders and leads into chapter three of "Wish upon a Starr"

**Preview:**

_"Starr," _he thought, _"where are you?"_

"Jet?" Wave asked, "Are you okay?"

He didn't want them to know he still missed her, so Jet casually smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine**..."**


End file.
